1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a doping region, and more particularly, to a method for forming a doping region in a silicon-containing layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, the micro-processor system comprised of integrated circuits (IC) is a ubiquitous device, being utilized in such diverse fields as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increasingly imaginative applications of electrical products, the IC device is becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
In current semiconductor technology, it is conventional to form a doping region in a silicon-containing layer to change its conductivity in this region. However, current technology for forming the doping region is often influenced by temperature or other parameters, and therefore the area of the doping region is hard to control. For example, a phenomenon called “lateral diffusion” is easy to occur, and it makes the area of the doping region becoming greater than what is expected. As the shrinkage of device size, the performance of the devices becomes worse because of the above-mentioned problem, which is a problem needed to be solved.